


To Protect And Serve

by QueenOfBlu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Emotions, Explicit Language, Feelings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Character(s), Spelling & Grammar, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBlu/pseuds/QueenOfBlu
Summary: When Markus is attacked the first person he goes to is Connor. While dealing with his new found emotions, Connor struggles to find the man who attacked Marcus and the person behind the androids deaths.





	1. Protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone, so I'm new to this platform and I have no idea what I'm doing. I've read fanfictions off here for as long as you can remember, I've wrote some of my own over on FF. Net under the same name as on here. This is my first work ever in this fandom so any constructive feedback will greatly help. I hope you all enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for all chapters, I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. The only characters that I own are originally created by me.

  
‘Five years had passed since the revolution. The aftermath still hung heavy around Detroit even after all these years. Androids now had the same rights as humans. We could work, own property and even marry. Although allot of good came from this, Android hate crimes had risen by 15% over the last three months. In the past three months there have been over a dozen android deaths. All these deaths have been labelled as homicides . Lieutenant Anderson and myself have been assigned these cases. And so far we have made no progress’

Connor places down the pen and sighs, he scans over the report and deems it good enough for now. He leans back into his chair and rubs at his temples. He can feel a headache brewing behind his eyes. About five months ago Cyberlife released an upgrade which allowed androids to feel the daily ailments that humans felt. This meant that all androids could feel hunger, thirst, tiredness, sexual gratification and all the aches and pains that came with life. This also meant that they could get sick.

Connor closes his eyes and tried to will the headache away. He was hoping that it was from the lack of sleep that he had. He had 3.4 hours worth of sleep the following night and he was exhausted. He felt a warm weight on his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes, he looked up towards the man that the hand belonged to and gave an exhausted smile.

“Hi Hank”

The gruff man gave a small smile back ,”Y'Alright Con?” he asked.

Connor shook his head slowly, wincing as pain flared behind his eyes.

He could feel Hank’s eyes on him and said, “ I didn’t have the optimal amount of sleep last night Lieutenant”

“Go home kid, get some sleep”

Connor blinked, “ I can’t abandon my duty to sleep I-“ a yawn broke through his monologue and he sighed.

“I’ll go home and sleep Hank”

Connor didn’t have to look at Hank to see the smirk on the older man’s face. Connor felt Hank squeeze his shoulder and let go, walking over to his desk. Connor have one last smile to his partner and pushed himself up from the chair. His head swam slightly as shuffled towards the exit of the precinct. He called for a taxi and in a matter of minutes it was waiting for him outside.

Connor rested his head against the cold window and sighed as the coolness soaked into his head. He LED flicked from yellow to red as he watched the world fly by the window. Pulling up outside his and Hank’s home. He paid the taxi and climbed out, he stood still for a minute before walking up to the house, he pulled out his keys and froze. The door was already open.

On high alert, Connor slowly pushed the door open and crept into the dark house, The red glow from his LED cast an eerie glow onto the walls. He quickly scanned the living room for Sumo, the big dog was nowhere in sight. Closing the door quietly behind him, he crept towards his bedroom (Cole’s old room) , eyes constantly scanning his surroundings. His ears picked up a quiet ‘woof' and Connor followed the sound. He took a breath in, and held it in his artificial lungs. He had no need to breath but being around humans for this long, it had become reflex.

Reaching his door he saw the light was on and could hear a mumbled voice talking to Sumo, pushing on the slightly open door he let out a breath, sat on his bed was Markus.

A quick scan showed that Sumo was very happy, probably due to the head scratches he was getting. Markus on the other hand, not so much, his stress levels were at 65%. His face was pinched and his right hand was holding his left shoulder. Connor noticed that his blood level was low.

Connor blinked and broke out of his spur, “Markus, What happened. Why are you here?”

Connor watched as Markus gave a strained smile, “Funny you would ask that. Someone tried to kill me”

Connor's mind switched off and went blank for a second before his processors kicked back in, and when they did the small voice in his head said, _‘_

 _Calling Hank Anderson_ '

* * *

While waiting for Hank , Connor tended to Markus’ wounded shoulder. Carefully dabbing away the dried thirium, Connor let the skin peel back on his hand . Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Markus give a nod and while he inspected the wound he let Markus’ memories of the attack flood into his mind. Connor could hear and feel everything Markus felt, he could hear Markus talking to Simon, telling him he would be back soon. He watched through Markus’ eyes as the attacker approached and he felt the knife slam into Markus’ shoulder and he flinched away and let his hand fall away, taking an unnecessary breath, he said,

“The tip of the knife is still in your shoulder. It would be in your best interest to go to the hospital to prevent any further damage occurring, Hank will be arriving in 3.4 minutes, he will take you”

Connor stood and turned to walk out of his bedroom. Since the update his emotions have been heightened. At this minute he could feel something heavy resting in his stomach at seeing Markus hurt. He could feel a thin sweat began to gather on his skin, resting heavily against the wall he let his eyes close and he rested his head against the wall. He stood stone still, and tried to order his thoughts. Flashes of the attack flicked through his mind and he struggled to push them aside, his stomach clenched as he repaid the pained sound that left Marcus. A shudder ran through his body and he clenched his fingers and forced himself to push it to the side.

A hand being placed on his arm made his eyes fly open and his brown eyes locked with Markus’ mismatched pair, a soft look was visible on the other androids face as he said,

“You okay Connor”

Said android gave a small nod but couldn’t make himself take his eyes off Markus’. He could feel his stomach clench and a his thirium pump flutter, he swallowed thickly, he could feel Markus’ eyes searching his, opening his mouth to say something was interrupted by Hank slamming the door shut, and with that the moment was gone.

Both androids walked to the front room to the older man, Hank turned to them and grunted out,

 “What in the fucking hell happened”

Markus shrugged and hissed as his pain receptors blared red behind his eyes, once the pain died down he said,

“I’ll explain on the way to the hospital. Still got knife in my shoulder”

Hank looked at the two androids with an exasperated look and rubbed a hand down his face, he turned and walked back towards the door and the androids followed him silently. When they reached the car and they set off to the hospital, Hank flicked his eyes to Markus trough the rear-view mirror and said,

“Well”

Markus took a breath and said,

“I just left Carl’s house.... “


	2. Keep him safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events leading towards Marcus going to Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how amazing you guys are, thank you for the comments and the kudos. The mean so much. This chapter is the event leading up Markus going to Connor. I would usually do this in Markus' P. O. V but I wanted to try something different. Please let me know what you liked and what I can do to improve. And I apologise for the crappy attack scene. I will try to make the next fight scenes better. Please enjoy.

Markus groaned and stood from the chair, lifting his hands above his head, he locked his fingers together and stretched until he felt his artificial joints crack. Satisfied with the pop they made, he grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair. Pulling the jacket on, he passed Simon on the way to the door,

“I won’t be gone long Simon, I’m just going to get some fresh air”

“But, there’s still a lot of work to do, w-“ Markus held his hand up to stop the other,

“I know Simon, I just need some fresh air. Tell North to look over the files that the DPD sent over on the rise in android crime and gangs. I’ll be back in a hour”

He didn’t let the other android reply, he just walked towards the door. He knew that he had been rude to the blonde haired android, but since the update that Cyberlife sent out, he had been feeling the pressure of being the android leader allot more than he had before. He wished that he could delete the upgrade, but deletions were now impossible.

Markus took a deep breath once he reached the freedom of the outside world, the sun was low in the sky and the air was starting to grow colder. He let the cool air fill his lungs and he slowly let it out, leaving the ground of Carl’s home he wandered aimlessly, he wandered through the crowds of humans and androids alike, he reached the city centre, and he spotted an anti-android march taking place. Letting out an exhausted sigh he ignored the commotion going on behind him, he began to walk away, until he heard someone shout out his name, he turned around to face the caller, and as he did,he saw a masked man lunge at him and then he saw the glint of a knife being slashed down towards his face.

Reflexes kicking in, quicker than his mind could compute,he twisted his body enough for the knife to miss his face but he hadn’t moved back far enough and the knife imbedded itself in his shoulder, a shout of agony left his throat and red blared behind his eyes as his pain receptors went into a frenzy. His stomach rolled and his knees buckled slightly, and he collapsed to his knees. 

Markus grabbed the attackers arm and twisted, not enough to break bone(although he easily could) , the attacker yelled out in pain, and yanked the knife out, with the knife still in hand, he fell to the floor so he was eye level with Markus. Markus could see nothing but burning hatred in the leaf green orbs that stared back. The green eyed attacker scrambled to his feet, slamming in to people as he went, but his grip was firm on th knife.

Through the buzz in his ears as his pain receptors began to calm down he could hear people asking if he was okay or if they should call the police.

Taking a deep breath, he clutched at his shoulder and said,

“it’s okay, I’m fine, there’s no need to bother the police. Enjoy the rest of your day”

Linking his mind to Simon’s he told the other that he was going to see Connor, while trying not to send over the agonising pain he felt. And he closed off the connection. He didn't want them to panic. 

* * *

 

Forty minutes later he reached Connor’s home that the shared with Hank. Over the past five years he and Connor had become close friends, the shared a bond that was different than what he shared with the others.

If Connor needed help with a case he would come to Markus and he would go to Connor when he needed help. Digging under the fake rock for the spare key, he put it in the lock, twisted and pushed the door open.

Markus got halfway into the house before he was jumped on my sumo, he reached down and stroked the daft dog behind the ears,

“Hi sumo, you on your own huh"

The big dog lolled his longue out and whined, Markus chuckled and made his way to Connor’s room and waited for the other android. He peeled his jacket off and rolled the sleeve of his shirt up over his shoulder, he watched as thirium ran down his arm, he pressed his hand to his shoulder, willing the pain away. He reached over to sumo who had followed him and began stroking the dog to take his mind off the pain. 

Eventually Connor arrived, and helped Markus. Markus could feel the emotions coming off of Connor but was struggling to identify what was what, he was still learning himself. They followed Hank to the car and he explained what happened, when they reached the hospital and Connor helped Markus out of the car.

Markus grinned at Connor and said,

“I’m not dying you know”

“Well you are loosing thirium at a slow but alarming rate, so technically you are dying” Connor replied with a grin.

“Alright smartass”

They walked the android leader into the hospital and he was instantly taken to a hospital room, leaving the two detectives waiting.

Connor sighed and rolled his neck, the headache that had ended his shift at work had now turned into a full fledged migraine. He turned his pain receptors down slightly so he could try and order his thoughts again. From what he seen from the attack, Markus hadn’t seen the attackers face, other than leaf green eyes and the knife. A frustrated noise left his throat, he had never felt so useless in his android life.

He lent back in the uncomfortable chair and listened to Hank shift about in the chair beside him,

“The pressure in your back has reached an alarming level lieutenant”

“ Hank, and I’m fine. It comes with getting old Con”

“ You are still in the prime percentile for a man of your age, you heath has improved by 45.7% over the past five years. You can actually walk up a set of stairs without getting out of breath” Connor said with amusement in his voice.

“Listen here you little shit. Just cause yer a droid don’t mean I won’t smack you up the head” Hank replied, humour evident in his voice.

“Sure thing, dad” Connor said softly.

Hank smiled softly, over the past years he had gotten used to Connor calling him dad. He knew that Connor wasn’t trying to replace Cole, but being a farther figure to someone who needed it, gave him hope, a reason to get up in the morning.

They both sat in silence, for what felt like hours. Connor checked his internal clock and it read 3.35am. He turns towards Hank and said,

“Go home Hank, I’ll wait for Markus’ doctor to inform me of his condition. You need the optimal amount of sleep for your shift tomorrow. I will sleep here. “

Hank didn’t bother to argue he just clapped Connor on the shoulder and gave hit a comforting squeeze. A few minutes after he left, a doctor moved Connor to the family waiting room. He sunk into one of the comfier chairs and closed his eyes, he could feel himself powering down. As he drifted off into unconsciousness, a set of mismatched eyes invaded his thoughts. And his final thought before his mind went blank was,

_**PROTECT MARKU** _ _**S.** _


	3. Android down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. I'm sorry this has taken so long to come out. I wanted to get this out weeks ago, but I re wrote it allot. I want to make this as perfect as I can. Again I apologise. I want to thank everyone for the kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. You're the best. Theres a slight description of torture in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

Leaf green eyes scanned the screen as he read through the daily news. Irritation flared through his body as he noticed that his attack on Markus hadn’t reached the news yet. Pale fingers curled onto fists and they slammed down on the desk. Pushing back from the computer, the man stood and moved away from the desk, huffing through his nose, he looked towards the door leading to he basement of the house, a shiver of excitement rolled through his body, setting his nerves on fire. His heart started pumping wildly, and his palms became sweaty. He walked towards the door, rubbing the sweat on his hands on his pants, he reached for the door and pulled it open. Closing the door behind him, he started down the stairs, in the pitch black, a muffled noise reached his ears and he grinned, adrenaline ran thick through his veins as he reached the bottom. He walked forward, and in the middle of the basement, under the single hanging light was his next victim. He stalked towards them slowly, the emerald eyes glinted maliciously, the adrenaline thick blood thrummed around his body. His eyes locked on his victim, he watched as thick tears ran down its face. A giddiness took over him as he practically skipped towards the table beside it. He ran his pale fingers over the instruments he had lined up. His hand hovered over a medium sized, straight edged blade, he picked it up and rage flared through his veins as he remembered that the tip of this particular blade was imbedded in Markus’ shoulder.

Turning quick enough to make the room spin for a split second, he slammed the tip less knife into his victims leg and a scream of agony echoed through the room.

The man watched as blue blood poured from the wound, he left the knife there and reached out towards his victims face, he ran his fingers across its cheek and said,

“Let’s have some fun little bot”

* * *

Hank walked into the precinct, his back ached and each step was agony. He waked past Gavin’s desk and the other ruff detective gave him a small wave. Hank nodded back to the other and made his way towards his desk. As he sat, a groan left his throat as he settled onto the comfort of the chair. He could hear Connors voice echo in the back of his mind telling him it was the best chair designed for lumbar support. Letting out a small laugh, he pressed the palm of his hand to the desk and his computer powered up. Thirty seconds later he was scrolling through his case files when a new one popped up. The coffee that he had drank a hour before congealed in his stomach as he read through the new file. His stomach clenched as he clicked on the picture attached.

The picture showed a dark haired android with limbs askew. Hank swallowed as he read through the details, the android was called Louis, he was a University teacher (PJ500 model) who specialised in English language. He had gone missing on Monday. It was now Thursday. Pictures of where the droid was dumped popped up, but Hank skipped them, he already had an inkling where he was dumped. Hank rubbed his eyes with a sigh and continued looking over the pictures of Louis, the android was stripped of his clothes, which weren’t found at the scene, he’s arms and legs were bent at odd angles. Every other finger and toe was missing, the ones that were left were also bent at odd angles. On his left thigh was a deep knife wound, the entrance to the wound was jagged and ripped. The artificial skin torn and shredded, blue blood crusted around the wound. Moving on from this with a deep breath, Hank’s eyes scanned the rest of the wounds, puncture marks and missing pieces of skin flooded his vision. What he saw next made him physically wince.

The picture showed that the androids penis was gone, sliced cleanly off. All androids had been given working genitals to go with the new update.

Hank took a long deep breath, his stomach churned and he felt like he could puke. He had been in this business for a long time and it never got any easier, seeing another android mutilated made his blood boil. No matter how much he hated Connor when they had first met, the though of anything like this happening to his boy made his stomach flop. Looking back towards the computer, he saw that the cause of death was Louis’ thirium pump being forcibly removed from his body.

 _“At least it was quick afterwards_ ” Hank thought as he closed the file down.

The medical examiners report detail each injury and estimated what caused them. It also listed the numerous bio-components that were damaged or disconnected. It was common knowledge that androids were ten times stronger than the average human so taking down a android was hard. _He must have known what components to damage,_ Hank thought while rubbing at his eyes with a small grunt, he picked up his phone and pressed Connor’s number, after two rings his android answered,

“we’ve got another one"


	4. I need you with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus wakes from his surgery. Fulff happened. Connor gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, I hope that you all had a good Christmas and New year. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I hope you all like this chapter. Thankyou to everyone who's viewed it and gave kudos. It's very much appreciated. Please enjoy.

Markus jerked awake, his heart thudded in his chest, it took him a minute to realise where he was. He took a deep breath as his mismatched eyes scanned the room. It was a standard hospital room, single bed, bathroom to the right, and a single chair that was occupied by a brown haired android. Markus felt a smile appear on his lips as he realised that said android had fell forward while he slept and his head now rested on the bed, next to his own hand. Slowly, Markus lifted his hand and carefully placed his hand on Connor’s head and let his fingers play with the surprisingly soft locks, this occurred for a few minutes until Markus felt the other shift, he pulled his hand away he let out a soft,

“Hey”

Markus watched as Connor slowly sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, a pale hand rubbed at his eyes and Connor gave a small smile and said,

“Hey”

They stared at each other for what felt like a life time. Markus couldn’t remember when Connor had gone from his friend to his bestfriend, over the past five years Connor had became the only constant in his life, when his father had passed away he remembered that Connor didn’t leave his side for a week, much to the annoyance of North. Connor had made sure that he ate, drank, slept and genuinely looked out for his wellbeing, he was that one constant.

Connor cleared his throat and looked away, he felt his stomach rumble but he ignored it. He excused himself and walked to the bathroom that was connected to Markus’ hospital room. He splashed cold water on his face and took a few mouthfuls and swallowed them, he was glad that the update didn’t give androids morning breath. He went about his usual business, washed his hands and dried them. Taking a deep breath Connor walked back to Markus.

Markus was now sat up with his eyes closed, he could feel Connor’s presence in the room. He ended his conversation with Simon and opened his eyes, shifting on the bed he said,

“Simon is on his way. He’s pissed that I didn’t tell him what happened, but he’ll get over it”

Connor sat in the chair, a bit stiffly and said, “There is a high probability that Simon may actually hit you”

“Simon hit me, never” Markus replied sarcastically.

Connor laughed causing his eyes to crinkle in the corners. Markus felt his heart miss a beat as he looked at the other, he heard Connor ask what he was looking at so he said,

“You should laugh more, it looks good on you”

Connor smiled softly and said, “You make it easier to laugh Markus”

Markus’ mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly, opening his mouth to reply was interrupted by a knock on the door and said door opening, and in walked Markus’ human nurse.

“Good morning Mr Manfred, how’re you feeling”

“Stiff but good” Markus replied as the nurse checked his vitals and his shoulder.

Connor watched the nurse inspect the wound, he watched her fingers trail down Markus’ arm, pressing on the pressure points at the crook of his elbow and on his wrist. He knew that she was just doing her job but he couldn’t help the jealousy that flooded through him.

His fingers itched to be able to touch Markus, he wanted to be able to touch him as freely as the nurse did. Clearing his throat he said a bit coldly,

“When is he free to leave”

Said nurse looked at him and said, “Mr Manfred has to stay for another twelve hours before he is free to leave, Detective”

Connor nodded once and turned back to Markus,“when you’re free to leave, I want you to come home with me and Hank ”

Markus blinked, “why? ” he asked dumbly.

Connor sighed and levelled him with a look of slight irritation, “Because you idiot, in case you forgot, someone tried to kill you. And before you say you’ll be safer back home, there’s a 65.89% chance that he knows where you live, and that’s too high”

Markus reached over and took his hand and let out a quiet, “Connor...”

“Markus please, this is the only way I can protect you”

Markus couldn’t bring himself to speak so he just nodded, they both heard the door click shut as they continued to stare at each other. The moment was broken by Connor’s phone ringing in his pocket. Yes he could take calls in his head, but he prefers the phone.  
Pulling his hand free, he pulled out the phone and saw that it was Hank, answering he said,

“Hank”

Before he could finish Hank interrupted him and he listened. He eventually ended the call with a quiet,

“Okay, I’ll tell him”

Putting the phone back in his pocket he looked back at Markus and said,

“They found another android. Killed in the same way as the others. One of the wounds was made by a knife with a broken tip”

Markus felt his stomach drop to his feet, he began to pull himself out of the bed. 

“Markus” Connor yelped and jumped up from his seat, “what’re you doing”

“you’ll be going to the crime scene right, I’m coming with you. Like you said, you want me with you. So I’m with you”

Letting out huff and said, “fine. You touch nothing. Your injured so keep yourself out of trouble and for the sake of what’s left of my sanity, do not leave my side”

Markus nodded and as he pulled the last of the wires off him, the door opened and stood on the other end was a very pissed off Simon,

“What in the bloody hell happened Markus”

Connor and Markus looked at each other, then back to Simon and Markus said,

“well it’s kinda a long story”

“well start talking” Simon fumed

With a small sigh Connor sat down and listened to Markus tell Simon what happened,

“After telling you I was going for a walk... “

 

 


End file.
